


Updates on Life, Works, and Shadizzle!

by Paperpage



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Update Book!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Just an Update Book, since I feel like I don’t update you guys over here enough :(
Relationships: None





	Updates on Life, Works, and Shadizzle!

Howdy guys!!

I’m sorry for being DEAD the past few weeks! I admittedly hit a wall writing A Second Chance so I took a break for awhile and played video games! I’m back in school currently and am doing a full credit semester of college, lab work outside of that, and a job so I’m gonna be busy! HOWEVER I am gonna try my best to get chapters out. If things change, I’ll let you know. The next chapter is in progress ans I’m gonna try and get that bad boy out mid February! I hope everyone is well! I’ll see y’all soon!


End file.
